1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to step systems for aerobic and cardio-vascular activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, a popular form of cardio-vascular training is aerobic stepping. An aerobic step workout is performed by stepping on and off a raised, level step platform. The steps are choreographed, usually performed to music, and leader-driven by an instructor in a class setting or on videotape for home exercise. Workout intensity is largely dependent on the step platform height. Presently, step platforms require a user to suspend the workout while an adjustment to height is made. This is disruptive. Additionally, a user who is becoming fatigued and who should probably lower the step height will not do so, and instead will continue the workout, allowing for the possibility of over fatigue and potential miss-step. Another drawback of existing level step platforms is the great amount of load placed on the knee joint while performing the step up to the level platform. To step up on a level platform, the leg is moved forward by hip flexion. At the same time, the foot is brought up to a position above the level platform by knee flexion. Once the foot is on the platform it has a surface from which to push off. The hip and knee joints go into extension to move the body up against gravity. This places the knee joint under a substantial compression load. Further, most aerobic or cardiovascular activity such as stepping will cause the participants to perspire. This perspiration has a tendency to pool on the level step platform, creating the potential for injury by slipping on the surface.